A radar tag creates synthetic radar returns that a radar receiver picks up in the same way that the radar receiver picks up radar echoes from other objects. In general, a radar transmitter transmits a pulse of energy and the radar receiver looks for the reflections of some of that energy back from objects. The radar tag detects the radar transmitter's transmitted pulse and returns a signal at substantially the same frequency as the radar transmitter's signal along with some additional information or data. As the radar receiver receives reflections from the environment, the radar receiver recognizes the radar tag's unique data signal and may place an icon on a user interface to indicate the identity and the location of the radar tag. In some circumstances, the United States military may use radar tags to identify personnel and equipment within radar range to avoid “friendly fire” injury to friendly forces and/or damage to friendly equipment.